


Rebel Without A Clue

by novemberhush



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: And my mind naturally went to 'Heathers', Because someone sent me a prompt about slushies, But I think you'll get the gist of it even if you haven't seen the film, Come on, Established Relationship, Gratuitous 'Heathers' quotes, Just more movie-related stuff and nonsense, Just some Marvey movie banter, Look at my icon, M/M, Of course I immediately went there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 19:10:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10542747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush
Summary: Harvey's had a long day, but nothing a little movie-related banter with Mike can't fix.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Yep, another little prompt that I filled over on tumblr ages ago, but was too lazy to get around to adding over here until now. Anyway, this was written for fortmadeofboxes for the prompt, "Slushies aren't just for kids, fuck society." I make no claim on any of the characters or movies featured herein.

  
“Hey, how’d the meeting go? Did you reach a … Jesus, you look like hell.”

  
“Yeah? I just got back.”

  
“Still enough moxie to quote ‘Heathers’? Yeah, you’re all right, old man.”

  
“First of all, Mike - moxie? What is this, a Jimmy Cagney movie? And, second - what’s ‘Heathers’?

  
Mike’s eyebrows shot up and he looked even more surprised than when he learned Harvey’s middle name.

  
“What’s ‘Heathers’?!” he spluttered. “Are you serious right now?? You, Harvey ‘I’ve seen every film known to man’ Specter, are telling me you’ve never seen ‘Heathers’?? Nah, I don’t buy it. Nice try, but I’m not falling for it.”

  
“Fine. I guess I’ll just go through life not knowing,” Harvey shrugged, turning away to hide the grin threatening to break out across his face, knowing Mike would never be able to let it lie. He really was so easy sometimes.

  
“Okay, I’ll bite. But don’t think I don’t know what you’re doing, Mister,” his rather excitable husband/puppy replied, winding up to give the late Siskel and Ebert a run for their money.

  
“‘Heathers’ was the ‘Full Metal Jacket’ of ‘80s teen movies. A caustic high school satire with lines as sharp as they are quotable, it provided Winona Ryder with maybe her most iconic role to date and Christian Slater with possibly his shining moment.”

  
“Sounds like it gets two thumbs up from you.”

  
“Yeah, and it gets better - it had slushies!” 

"Excuse me?”

  
“You know? Slushies? Delicious beverages consisting of finely crushed ice, water and flavoured syrup?”

  
“You mean that crap kids drink?”

  
“Hey! That’s society talking! Badmouthing slushies there. You’ve just had it ingrained into you that adults are supposed to be above things like the simple pleasure of a sugar rush right before brain freeze hits. Slushies aren’t just for kids, fuck society. Wow, I’m not sure I can be with someone who’s afraid to think for himself,” Mike sniffed, now trying to hide his own grin.

  
“Okay, take it easy there, Veronica,” Harvey smirked, eyes twinkling in the most distracting way. Smiling wider, he quoted, “Our love is God. Let’s go get a slushie.”

"I _**knew**_ you’d seen it!”

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this one, I must confess. If you haven't seen 'Heathers' then I definitely recommend checking it out. You'll still be quoting it years after you watch it, I promise. Plus, Winona has some serious fashion looks going on in it, even if it was the 80s. If you feel like it, come say hi in the comments or over on tumblr, where I'm also known as novemberhush. And remember, "If you were happy every day of your life, you wouldn't be a human being. You'd be a game show host." xxx


End file.
